Typical phytochemical extraction systems include multiple devices, vessels, columns, containers, and the like. Such items are used to hold solvents, coolants, material, and the like. Some of these items may be mounted to a rack or other structure to hold them in fixed positions while they are employed as part of an extraction process.
Prior art frame designs are static and non-adjustable. The number of columns on the rack, and the size of the rack, are fixed, and this limits the freedom one has to rearrange the machine that hangs on it. In addition, prior art racks typically employ hangers to mount columns. Each hanger requires a pair of wing-nuts or bolts to open and close. These will often fall on the ground and get lost. The inventive modular rack disclosed herein addresses these shortcomings.